Shining Light
by Lisnaskea
Summary: Max and Liz story. It's been 3 years since 'Graduation'. Formerly called Untitled. COMPLETED
1. Summary

1 Untitled  
  
I usually write Michael/Maria stories but I had a special request from abyss to write a Max/Liz one. I'll write a basic summery before I get to the story. First of all, I don't own Roswell or any of the characters. The only character I've made up is Danielle. Second of all, the story takes place it Colorado, Boston & New York and I have never been to any of these places so my knowledge of them is quite limited. Third, the story may be a little sappy and if it is, I'm sorry. But hey, we all need a little sap sometimes. Anyways, read it and tell me what you think! Also, a little help with the title would be nice.  
  
  
  
It has been three years since the gang had to leave Roswell. A year after everybody had left, Max decided that everything had died down and it was fine for everybody to go off in separate directions and to settle down.  
  
Max and Liz are happily married and living in Colorado. Max is a grade 2 teacher at the local school and Liz is a writer.  
  
Michael and Maria are living together in New York. Michael has worked at a bar for the past two years and has just bought it from the owner. Maria sings at the bar every few nights but other than that she helps Michael out with the business and is still trying to get a record deal.  
  
Jesse took the job in Boston right after Isabel left. It was too painful for him to stay in Roswell without her. When Max said it was safe enough to leave, Isabel went to Boston to find Jesse. She found him and they're back together.  
  
Kyle didn't want to go anywhere by him self so he went to Colorado with Max and Liz. He followed in his dad's footprints and became a police officer. He's also currently dating a girl named Danielle that Max works with.  
  
Everyone stays in touch and they'll have even more reason to later in the story… 


	2. Something To Tell You

"Liz! I'm home!" Max called to his wife. Liz shut her laptop and walked out of the kitchen. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Evans."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Evans" he said and kissed her. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen.  
  
"How's the book going?" Max asked gesturing to the laptop.  
  
"Um…it's ok, I'm having a serious case of writers block right now. So serious, I forgot about dinner."  
  
"Don't worry about dinner. Go put something nice on and we'll go out."  
  
"Oh, so I don't look nice now do I?" Liz said playfully and smiled.  
  
"You look gorgeous but I don't think the restaurant will really like the sweatpants and tank top look. Now go!" Max said as he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at him and walked into the bedroom.  
  
Max watched her go. He couldn't believe how everything had turned out. He was married to the woman of his dreams, he had a great job and most importantly, he was safe.  
  
Liz looked through her closet for something to wear. She eventually chose a red tank top and a pair of black pants. She looked in her full-length mirror as she brushed her hair.  
  
"I'm not going to be able to wear these pants in a few months so I might as well get as much use as I can out of them now."  
  
She set down her brush and walked back into the kitchen where Max was waiting.  
  
"You look gorgeous" he said. They had been married for 3 years and she still took his breath away.  
  
"You ready?" Liz asked as she put on her jacket and grabbed the car keys.  
  
"Yeah." He put on his jacket and they were off.  
  
Max and Liz had dinner at her favorite restaurant and after they went for a walk in a near by park.  
  
"Thank you again for dinner." Liz said  
  
"It was my pleasure to have such wonderful company as your self." Max smiled and kissed her. When he pulled away he saw that Liz had her 'thinking face' on.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Um, I need to tell you something. Can we sit?" She said, pointing to a bench. Max nodded as they walked over and sat down. Liz leaned her head against Max's shoulder as she put his arm around her.  
  
"What was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked. Liz started up at the stars for a moment, as if they had the answers.  
  
"Ok, you promise you won't freak out? Unless it's a good freak out, cause I really don't need you to freak out and…"  
  
"Liz, Liz, calm down. I promise I will not freak out. You can tell me anything."  
  
"Ok." Liz paused again and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." 


	3. I'm Pregnant

"I'm pregnant."  
  
Liz stared at Max for a minute wait for his reaction.  
  
"Oh my god. You're pregnant? You're pregnant. I can't believe this! Liz, we're going to have a baby!" Max exclaimed. He smiled and then kissed Liz. As he was kissing her, it suddenly hit him why Liz was so worried about telling him, what if the baby wasn't ok? What if the baby was different? He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. Liz could tell what he was thinking.  
  
"Max, I don't know if our baby will be ok. I'm so worried about it."  
  
"It's ok, we'll go home and I'll check. Everything will be ok, I promise." Max stood up and took her hand and they walked out of the park and to their car.  
  
  
  
Liz lay down on their bed and she pulled up her shirt. Max took her hand and said,  
  
"Just relax, everything will be ok." She smiled and nodded at him.  
  
Max placed his hand on her stomach. He instantly felt a connection with the baby. He could feel their baby's heartbeat like it was his own. It was human. He broke the connection and looked up at Liz and smiled.  
  
"It's human, our baby's going to be fine." Liz sighed in relief and hugged Max. She pulled away from him and said,  
  
"Max, we're going to have a baby! This is going to change our lives! I can't believe it!"  
  
"I know! Have I told you today how much I love you?"  
  
"Hmm…I don't think so." Liz said playfully.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kinda sappy I know. Part 3 to come soon! 


	4. Boy or a Girl?

"…And this is the baby's heart." Dr. Bingham said as she pointed to the sonogram screen. Liz squeezed Max's hand.  
  
"Max, I can't believe that this is our baby? It's so tiny." Max smiled at her and said,  
  
"Well, you won't be thinking that in 7 more months." Liz playfully hit him on the arm. Dr. Bingham smiled at them.  
  
"Well, that's it. Just one more thing, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The Doctor asked. Max and Liz looked at each other. Max finally spoke up.  
  
"I'm dying to know but Liz wants to wait, so we'll just hold out for now."  
  
"Great. It was nice seeing you and we'll see you in 2 months. Until then, just take it easy and rest."  
  
"Thank you." Liz said to the doctor as she left the room. Max surprised Liz and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few moments till Liz pulled away and said,  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For carrying our baby."  
  
"Well, if that's what I get for being pregnant, I should do it more often!" Liz smiled and kissed him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got home, Liz took out a piece of paper and sat down in their TV room. She thought for a second before she began to write.  
  
  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
How are you guys? Max and I are doing fine. I'm writing to tell you that you should be expecting your first grandchild in 7 months! Max and I went for our first sonogram today and the baby is 100% healthy. I'm so excited! Max is dying to know if it's a boy or a girl but I want to wait. Was Dad like that with me, mom? Well, I'll call you as my due date gets closer. I miss you and love you with all my heart.  
  
Your Daughter,  
  
Liz  
  
  
  
Max walked in just as she was signing her letter. He sat down and put his arm around her.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Just writing a letter to my mom and dad."  
  
"I should do that too. Got anymore paper?" Liz handed him and extra sheet of paper and then got off the couch.  
  
"I'm just gonna go call Maria."  
  
"Tell Michael I say hi!" Max called to her as she walked into the kitchen. Max stared at the blank piece of paper and then began to write.  
  
Dear Mom & Dad,  
  
It's Max. How are you two? Liz and I are great. Have you heard from Isabel lately? We haven't gotten a letter from her in almost a month so I hope she's doing well. I have wonderful news for you! Liz is pregnant! The baby is wonderful and is due in 7 months. I don't know if I can wait that long! Liz doesn't want to know the sex yet but I'm going crazy not knowing! Liz is reading this over my shoulder as I write and she sends her love. I'd better be going. I'll call you soon. I love you and miss you.  
  
Max  
  
  
  
Liz picked up the phone and began dialing Michael and Maria's number. She hadn't talked to Maria in almost 2 weeks and she was beginning to miss her best friend. The phone rang twice before Liz heard someone pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Maria? It's Liz!"  
  
"LIZ! Oh my god, I haven't talked to you in ages! How are you?"  
  
"I'm great. How are you? How's Michael?"  
  
"We're both doing really well. How's Max?"  
  
"Max is great." Liz said as she walked into the TV room and read over Max's shoulder. She then began pacing in front of the couch, which was just a habit she had while talking on the phone.  
  
"I'm so happy you called, Liz."  
  
"I'm so happy you're home because I actually have something to tell you."  
  
"Really, what is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." Maria screamed into the phone so loud that Liz had to pull it away from her ear. Michael raced into the room when he heard the scream.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! Liz is pregnant!"  
  
"Liz is pregnant?" Maria nodded at him and then went back to the phone.  
  
"Liz, you still there?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you! How's the baby? When's it due? It a boy or a girl?" Liz smiled at her friend's enthusiasm  
  
"The baby is fine, it's healthy and more importantly it's 100% human. It's due in 7 months and we're not sure if it's a boy or girl."  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you! Sorry, Michael wants to talk to you and Max. You have to call me soon, promise?"  
  
"I promise, bye Maria!"  
  
"Bye!" Maria handed the phone to Michael.  
  
"Hey Liz."  
  
"Hi Michael."  
  
"Congratulations. I'm really happy for you guys."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So, you're sure it's human?"  
  
"100% sure."  
  
"That's great! Do you mind if I talk to Max?"  
  
"Yeah sure. It was nice talking to you."  
  
"Nice talking to you too. Later."  
  
"Bye Michael." Liz said as she handed the phone over to Max.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey! Maxwell! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks Michael. Can you believe that I'm gonna be a dad? This is amazing!"  
  
"I'm sure it is. I'm really happy for you man."  
  
"Thanks, that really means a lot."  
  
"No problem. Sorry, but I've got to go. I'll talk to you again soon, k?  
  
"Yeah, sure. Later Michael."  
  
"Later Max."  
  
  
  
  
  
More to come, I promise! 


	5. 7 months later...

Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting! You Rock! This chapter has a bit of Michael and Maria in it, I couldn't leave them out! Enjoy and keep reviewing!  
  
  
  
7 months later…  
  
  
  
"So when is your flight?"  
  
"It's on Saturday at 2:15pm. Don't worry Liz, we'll be there before the baby's born. You still have two weeks till your due date." Maria said to her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm just so excited about the baby coming and you and Michael visiting. Can you believe it's been a year already?"  
  
"It feels like last week we were saying good bye to you, Max Isabel and Kyle."  
  
"Yeah. I always had a feeling that you and Michael would be the first to leave. Speaking of Michael, how is everything going between you and him?" Maria sighed before answering.  
  
"Ok, I guess."  
  
"Maria, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know." Maria paused for a second. Michael was about to walk into the room but stopped and listened when he heard what Maria said next.  
  
"Michael and I have been going out on and off for like what, 5 years and we've now been living together for almost a year and a half and I don't feel like it's going anywhere."  
  
"Maria, do you love him?"  
  
"Yes, of course I love him. I can't imagine my life without him." Michael smiled to himself and then went to their bedroom.  
  
"Then everything will work out, trust me." Maria smiled and then said,  
  
"Thanks Liz."  
  
"Anytime. Well, Kyle and Danielle should be here any minute so I'd better go."  
  
"Alright, give Kyle my love."  
  
"I will, see ya on Saturday."  
  
"Bye Liz."  
  
Maria hung up the phone just as Michael walked in the room.  
  
"Hey Spaceboy. Sit down." She said as she patted the spot on the couch beside her. He took her hand as he sat and looked deeply into her blue eyes.  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Of course, I love you too." Michael smiled as she kissed him on the tip of his nose, his favorite place to be kissed.  
  
"Maria, I love you with all my heart, and I always will. You've always been the one for me. When I had the chance to go home, I stayed because I couldn't even stand to think of living without you." Michael slid off the couch and got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box.  
  
"Oh my god…" Maria whispered. Michael smiled at her and continued.  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Maria Deluca, will you marry me?"  
  
He opened the box to revile a simple silver band with a diamond in the middle. Maria got on the floor in front of him. Michael wiped away the tears that had begun to form in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Michael Guerin, there's nothing I want more than to be your wife." Michael smiled at her as he slipped the ring on her finger. Maria smiled back at him before they met in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Liz hung up the phone with Maria and then slowly lifted herself off the couch. She walked into the kitchen to make sure everything was ready for when Kyle and Danielle came over for dinner. Max walked into the kitchen and saw that Liz's back was facing him. He snuck in and put his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess Who." Liz smiled and giggled.  
  
"Hmmm…this is a tough one. Max maybe?" Max removed his hands and smiled at her.  
  
"Wow, you're good." He kissed turned her around and kissed her. They continued to kiss until they heard the doorbell.  
  
"Dammit. We'll finish this later." Liz kissed him one last time before she went to answer the door.  
  
"Kyle! Hi!" She said as she hugged him.  
  
"Hey Liz." He said as he hugged her back. He pulled away from her and looked at her stomach.  
  
"Woah, you're big. Are you sure you're not having twins?" He said jokingly.  
  
"Wow, you're funny."  
  
"Well, ya know, I try. Hey Max!" Max smiled at Kyle.  
  
"Hey Kyle. Hey Danielle." Kyle's girlfriend smiled and gave him a little wave.  
  
"Come on in." Max said as he began to lead them out of the front hall.  
  
"Wait, we have a surprise for you." Kyle said.  
  
"Oh no, not another joke." Liz groaned.  
  
"Funny Liz, but it's even better than one of my jokes. I'll be right back." He said as he walked back outside.  
  
"What's the surprise?" Liz asked Danielle.  
  
"Can't say, I've been sworn to secrecy." She answered. Liz looked at Max and he just shrugged.  
  
"Ok, close your eyes!" Kyle called from out side. Both Max and Liz did as they were told. They heard Kyle's voice again.  
  
"Ok, open them." They opened their eyes to see Isabel and Jesse standing in front of them.  
  
"Surprise!" Isabel yelled.  
  
"Isabel!" Liz yelled as she hugged her. Isabel smiled and then pulled away and hugged her brother.  
  
"It's been too long Izzy."  
  
"I know. I've missed you." She pulled away from him just as Jesse was pulling out of a hug with Liz.  
  
"Good surprise?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Great surprise." Max answered.  
  
"Well come in, dinner's probably getting cold." Liz said as they all left the front hall and walked into the dinning room and all took their seats.  
  
"I'll be right back." Liz excused her self and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"So, Max, you excited about becoming a dad?" Jesse asked. Max's face instantly brightened up.  
  
"Yeah, only two more weeks. It's amazing just to feel the baby move and kick." Liz walked into the dinning room with a stunned look on her face.  
  
"Liz, what's wrong?" Max asked.  
  
"My water just broke."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooh…it's getting exciting! More to come! 


	6. The End

16 hours later…  
  
"Why is this taking so long?!" Isabel said as she paced up and down the hallway of the hospital.  
  
"Iz, childbirth usually takes a long time. I mean, I put my mom through 28 hours of labor." Jesse said, trying to calm down Isabel.  
  
"28 hours?! Remind me never to have kids." Isabel said as she continued to pace. "What if there was some sort of complication? What if the baby isn't really human?"  
  
"Isabel, I'm sure everything is ok. Just calm down." Kyle said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." She said as she sat down in a chair beside Jesse. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She just realized that she hadn't gotten any sleep in a long time. She as she was about to dose off, she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Isabel! Jesse! Kyle!"  
  
Isabel opened her eyes to see Michael and Maria running down the hall.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Michael! Maria! What are you guys doing here?" Isabel said as she hugged Michael.  
  
"Right after you called us, Maria insisted that we flew over here."  
  
"I wasn't going to miss the birth of my best friend's first baby." Maria said as she pulled out of a hug with Kyle.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're here."  
  
"So, has she had the baby yet?" Maria asked.  
  
"No, we're still waiting. We haven't heard from Max in almost 2 hours." Kyle told them.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm sure it is. Max would have probably told us if anything was wrong." Jesse reassured Michael.  
  
"I guess all we can do is wait." Maria said as she sat down next to Michael. He took her hand and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Try and get some sleep." He said. Maria nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
2 hours later…  
  
  
  
"Maria, Maria, wake up." Michael said. Maria lifted her head and looked around.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We can go in and see Liz now." Maria instantly got all her energy back as she jumped up and practically ran into Liz's room. Michael laughed and followed her into the room.  
  
He peaked in and saw Max sitting on the bed beside Liz as she held the baby. Max looked up as Michael and Maria walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, we want to introduce you someone." Max said and smiled. They walked up beside Liz's side if the bed.  
  
"Guys, this is Desi Katherine Evans, your god-daughter." Liz said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You actually want us to be her god-parents?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course! You guys are our best friends!"  
  
"Thank you, Liz. Thank you, Max." Maria said.  
  
"Can I hold her?" Michael asked.  
  
"Sure! Just be careful of her head." Liz said. Michael slowly took Desi from Liz and held her close to him.  
  
"Hi Desi, I'm your god-father, Michael. I'm not exactly sure what being a god-father entitles but I'm sure it means I'll spoil you rotten." Michael said and smiled at the baby. Maria smiled at how sweet Michael was with Desi. She hoped that he would be like that with their kids.  
  
"Michael and I have something to tell you two." Maria said.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"We're engaged!" Michael said excitedly.  
  
"Really? Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys!" Liz said as she hugged Maria.  
  
"Congrats you two!" Max said as he walked over and took Desi from him.  
  
"Have you set a date yet?" Liz asked.  
  
"Not yet, but you'll be the first to know when we do." Maria said. She looked at her watch and then said, "We should probably go and let you get some rest. Bye! Bye Desi."  
  
"Bye." Liz called after them. She looked over at her husband who was still holding their daughter. He sat back down beside her on the bed. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"She's beautiful." Max finally said.  
  
"Yeah, she really is." Liz said as she brushed back the few whisps of jet- black hair on Desi's head.  
  
"I can't believe that you and I actually created her. That she was actually inside of you for 9 months." Liz smiled at him and said,  
  
"I defiantly believe the whole inside me for 9 months bit." Max smiled and said,  
  
"I love you, Liz."  
  
"I love you, Max." He looked down at the baby in his arms.  
  
"I love you too, Desi."  
  
THE END!!  
  
  
  
Thanks to everybody who read this story and took the time to review it! I'm thinking maybe a Michael & Maria sequel, but I dunno. It's just a thought. Thanks again! 


End file.
